A corporate or enterprise may deploy a number of services across a network to enhance the quality of services provided by the enterprise to the clients accessing the services via servers of the enterprise. The servers of the enterprise may be optimized in a number of ways to meet the demand and load from the volume of clients' requests. In some configurations, the enterprise servers may store a database comprising information accessed by applications operating on the client machines. Client applications may rely on the information stored in the database to provide quality service to the users. As the information in the database may be modified, updated or deleted, some applications may use outdated, old, corrupt or inaccurate information and thus provide less reliable service. In such instances, the enterprise servers storing the databases may communicate with the client applications accessing the databases to ensure that the applications use the updated and correct information.